Drunk
by Brianna Reno
Summary: What happens when Trunks has to take care of Vegeta instead of the other way around? Vegeta comes home drunk one night. Bulma is gone, and Trunks is the only one there to help. What will happen? (Read The Reviews. They Usually Help...)
1. Why?

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ, or any of their characters.

Chapter One: Why?

I know that I am like a lot of FanFic readers. In the sense that I like a good Vegeta taking care of Trunks Fic. But I thought, that this time, I would try a Fic where Trunks had to take care of Vegeta. The title basically says it all. It may not be good, but I'm gonna try. So here you go. Oh, and also, Trunks is around seven in this Fic, if that helps anything.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trunks had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. He had hoped it would keep him awake. But no such luck. He fell asleep before his father, Vegeta, had gotten home. The eerie fuzzy black and white screen lulled him to sleep. 

There was a sudden knock at the front door. Trunks awakened immediately., and went to see who it was. He pulled over a stool and looked through the peep hole in the door. He opened it and let in Gohan carrying a very drunken Vegeta. 

"He came to my house looking for my Dad to fight." Gohan announced once the front door was closed.

"But Goku's dead." Trunks said.

"I know." He walked into the kitchen and set Vegeta down in a chair. "Mom said to bring him here, and stay to make sure you would be Ok."

Trunks stared at his father for a moment, then said. "I'll be fine. I've had to deal with this before. It usually happens when mom is gone any ways."

"She's gone?"

"Yes. She's on a business trip."

"What about your grand parents?"

"Another cruise." He sighed. 

"Then I really don't want to leave you here with him by your self."

Trunks shook his head. "It's Ok. I've done this before. First he'll get up and wonder around the house for a bit. Then he'll pass out on the couch eventually. The same thing happens every time."

"Are you sure?" 

He nodded.

Gohan stared at the passed out Vegeta. "Ok. If you say so Trunks. But if you need me because he stars to get violent or some thing, you just call and I'll be right there. Ok?"

"Ok Gohan." 

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And with that he left out the door. Flying back to his mountain home. 

And, as if on cue, Vegeta awakened and started to stare at Trunks. "I know you." He eventually slurred together.

'Here we go again.' Trunks thought to himself. "Yes. I'm your son."

"No. That's not it... I remember now!" He suddenly stood up and wrestled his shirt off. He started to run around in circles trying to see his back, like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Dad. Dad. Daddy! What are you doing?"

He stopped suddenly and wavered on his feet. Trying to regain balance.

"Dad, you have to sit down." Trunks said and pushed Vegeta back into the chair. "Here I'll get you a glass of water. That should h--" He stopped suddenly as he noticed a white gauze on his fathers right shoulder. 'This must of been what he was talking about.' He thought and pulled it off. "Oh god."

"Ow! Hey that hurt you little brat!"

"Dad you got a tattoo!"

"Huh?" He questioned and looked at his shoulder. "That's where I saw you from!"

"Ya, I noticed." Trunks said staring at a picture if himself with his name underneath. "Why'd you get that?"

"Because." Vegeta said very drunken like. "I love you."

"Ok ... Ummmm, why don't we go watch TV?" 

"Sure!" Vegeta said excitedly. He started running into the living room, but instead ran into the wall and fell over.

'Man I hate it when he's like this. And he's probably not gonna like that tattoo in the morning.' He went over to help his drunken father up, but was pushed out off the way and knocked over himself. 

Vegeta got up himself, surprisingly, and was now yelling at the wall. "You! You want a piece off me? Bring it on, Kakarot!"

'Oh no.' Trunks thought. "Dad, that's not Goku. That's a wall."

He was pushed out of the way once more. But this time landing with a thud, his head hitting the table. Vegeta shot the wall; AKA 'Kakarot', with a ki blast. Shaking the whole house with the impact. Trunks grasped onto the chair leg for support.

"Now who's the strongest guy in the universe, hun!?!" Vegeta laughed, but suddenly passed out.

"Thank god." Trunks sighed. He rubbed the bump on his head while walking over to his father. He wrapped his hands under his fathers under arms and started to drag him into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch and laid him on the floor. 

"Ok." Trunks said. "How do I get him up there." He bent down and picked up his legs and set them on the couch. Got some towels from the linen closet and laid them on the couch and floor. He Put the rest of his father on the cushions and laid his head to the side. He didn't want him to suffocate from his own vomit, if in fact he did throw up.

Going into the kitchen, he filled a bowl with cold water and got some wash cloths. He waked back into the living room and noticed that Vegeta had thrown up. 'Great.' He thought. He bent down and wrapped up the towels and carried them over to the washer and set them on top. Once back in the room he set a cool cloth on his fathers forehead.

'Why do you always have to do this?' Trunks questioned him silently.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well I hope you all like it so far. I'm planning on finishing it up in the next chapter if I get some good reviews. Or any reviews for that matter. So until then. Laterz!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	2. Gohan?

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ, Or any thing like that. (Sad Huh?)

Wow! I must of done some thing right with this concept. I've gotten so many reviews for it. So here by popular demand is the second chapter of 'Drunk'. I hope you all like it.

Chapter Two:

**In The Last Chapter**

Going into the kitchen, he filled a bowl with cold water and got some wash cloths. He waked back into the living room and noticed that Vegeta had thrown up. 'Great.' He thought. He bent down and wrapped up the towels and carried them over to the washer and set them on top. Once back in the room he set a cool cloth on his fathers forehead.

'Why do you always have to do this?' Trunks questioned him silently.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta yelled from the couch, clutching his head in pain. "I feel like I got hit with a 16 wheeler, with a fat ass drunk driver at the wheel." But he quickly stopped his complaining as he noticed a lavender haired little boy curled up on the Lazy-Boy, (I don't own Lazy-Boy) sound asleep. Though his yelling did make him stir a bit.

Trunks groaned, but did not awaken. He was to tired from the night before. He stayed up most of the night taking care of his father. Replacing the cool, wet cloths on his head with new ones. Trying to get him to calm down from time, to time. Both of them did not have much of a nights sleep.

'What the hell happened last night?' Vegeta questioned himself. But did not get time to answer, as the phone rang. 

It rang right in Trunks' ear. He had the phone next to him from he night before. Gohan called a few times to check on him. Trunks awakened to the sound, still thinking it was night fall, and answered very groggily. "Hello?"

"Trunks?"

"Ya... Hey Gohan."

"Did I wake you again?"

"Yes." Trunks stated rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, little guy. I just wanted to see if you were still all right."

"I'm STILL fine Gohan. Not much has changed since the last time you called."

Trunks still hadn't noticed his father staring at him intently. 'Why is he talking to Kakarot's brat?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'What could he want?'

"Gohan! I'm FINE! Get it through your head!"

"Ok, Trunks. Ok. Sorry for caring." Gohan stated sarcastically.

"Sorry Gohan. I'm just tired."

"I know. I'll leave you alone then."

"Ok. Bye Gohan."

"Bye." And with that he hung up the phone and started to drift back to sleep.

"Why was Gohan on the phone?" Vegeta asked coldly.

Trunks was wide awake immediately at the sound of his fathers voice. He laughed nervously. "O-Oh dad, your awake."

"Why was Kakarot's brat on the phone?" He repeated himself, something he hates doing.

"Ummmm..." 

"Well. Answer me."

"H-he was just calling to say 'Hi' that's all." 

"Don't lie to me, you little brat. You don't think I was listening. Why did he want to know if you were all right?"

"B-because."

"Because why?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because he wanted to know that I w-was ok from last night."

"Well what happened last night."

Trunks did not answer.

"Well?" He raised his voice.

Trunks stared at his feet in the carpet, then answered. "H-he brought you home last night because you were so drunk. He said that you went to his house looking for Goku to fight him."

"I did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"So he brought you back here." Trunks continued. "And then y-you kind of blasted the wall in. Then you passed out on the couch."

Vegeta just stared in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Y-your not mad at me, are you daddy?" Trunks asked then looked up with his unrivaled puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta just growled and stomped up the stairs to his bath room for a quick shower before training.

Trunks sighed in relief, and climbed back into the chair for some sleep. But a soon as he thought he would actually be able to sleep. There came a loud yell from up stairs.

"What the FUCK!!"

'Oh no.' Trunks thought. 'The tattoo'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well I was planning on finishing up this story in this chapter. But two things happened. 

1) My Brain Wouldn't Cooperate

2) I got so many reviews for the story I thought I would just make it a bit longer.

So until next time, LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	3. The Night Before

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. (But I have a fish named Nemo!!)

Yeah!!! I love that you guys like my story!!! I can't believe how many reviews I have Goten (He, He) for just these first two chapters!! I might have to keep this around for a while. But only if you guys want me to. Well I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can for you guys. So forgive me if I have some mistakes on them. I try to read through the chapters before I post them. That way you guys get the best out of them. So, now I'm just babiding (He, He. It's funny Because it has Babidi in it. And I meant it to say babbling. He, He ^_^) on, so I'll shut-up and let you read. Thanks Again!!

Chapter Three: The Night Before

**In The Last Chapter**

Trunks sighed in relief, and climbed back into the chair for some sleep. But as soon as he thought he would actually be able to sleep. There came a loud yell from up stairs.

"What the FUCK!!"

'Oh no.' Trunks thought. 'The tattoo'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trunks ran upstairs to his fathers bathroom. Well actually, more like flew as fast as he could, stopping right in the door. "Something wrong, Dad?" Trunks asked as normally as he could.

Vegeta turned to him surprised. Covered up his shoulder with his hand and stated. "No."

"Then why were you yelling?" He asked slyly.

"Because I felt like it!"

Trunks just stared at him with an 'Yeah Right' look, and rolled his eyes.

Vegeta growled lowly. "Get out." 

"What did I do?"

"I said, Get Out!!"

Sensing the rage starting to rise in his fathers body, Trunks quickly scurried out of the room and down the hall way. Not stopping until he was in the safety of his own room.

'I knew he wouldn't like that thing in the morning.' Trunks thought while sitting on his bed.

"Why the hell would I get a tattoo of the brat?" Vegeta questioned himself. Then started to think. "What did I do last night?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+FLASHBACK+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ 

Vegeta had just stumbled out of a bar and was now wondering around the streets of West City aimlessly. 

"Kick me out will they?" Vegeta muttered to himself, lifting a hand to start a ki blast. "Well then I guess I'm just gonna have to show them who their--their--" He stopped suddenly and wavered on his feet. "Their-- What was I gonna do?" 

While wavering on his feet he had spun around a bit and was now facing a different place. He still had his hand up. "I was sayin' there. And I'm pointin' there. So I must be going there!" Vegeta walked across the busy street, just barley missing moving three fast moving cars. He stumbled into the place he had been pointing to and sat down.

"Hey buddy." A large scruffy looking man, with a southern accent said to him as he sat down. "What can I do ya for?" 

"Where am I?"

"Well your in Bob's Tattoo Shack. And my names Big Mike."

"Tattoo?"

"Yes sir. What can I get for ya today?" He said and gestured to the wall plastered with the different kinds of pictures you could get inked into your body.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to the wall staring at it intently. 

"Hmmmm?" Big Mike said and bent over to pick up a picture on the floor. He walked over to Vegeta and asked. "You drop this?"

"What?" Vegeta said and stared at the picture. "Yes..." He stated slowly and turned back to the wall.

"This your kid? He sure is a cute one."

"Yeah...."

"What' his name?"

"Trunks."

"Hmmmm." Big Mike said, looking at the photo.

"Wait!" Vegeta stated suddenly, and grabbed it out of his hands. "This!" He said pointing to the picture. "I want this!"

"Well then come right over here and we'll get you all set up." He took Vegeta over to a pretty beat up leather chair. He sat down.

"This your first?" Big Mike said sterilizing his arm.

"Yes."

"Well I think it's mighty fine of you to get one of you son."

"Yeah, the kid's something else."

"He looks it." He said laughing. "Hey, how 'bout I put his name underneath?"

"Sure! I love that little guy." Vegeta said very drunken like.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ENDFLASHBACK+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Grrrrrrrr... ARRRRG!!!!!" Vegeta growled and stared at his arm some more. "What am I supposed to do now, hun?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well... What do you guys think? Sorry, I know it wasn't one of my better chapters. But I try. Oh well. Remember to review!! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come. And you wanna know why? Because your guys' reviews inspire me to get my ass into gear and write!! So make sure to get one in if you want more! Until then. (You all know what I say here. I say it every time. But I'm still gonna say it any ways.) LATERZ!!!  
~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	4. Cereal

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

You all can thank Chaotic Bystander for getting me to get this chapter up. That review just made me sit my ass down and write! LOL ^_^ So here you go. This one is for you!!

Chapter Four: 

**In The Last Chapter**

"Well I think it's mighty fine of you to get one of you son."

"Yeah, the kid's something else."

"He looks it." He said laughing. "Hey, how 'bout I put his name underneath?"

"Sure! I love that little guy." Vegeta said very drunken like.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ENDFLASHBACK+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Grrrrrrrr... ARRRRG!!!!!" Vegeta growled and stared at his arm some more. "What am I supposed to do now, hun?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trunks stuck his out of his room. He looked both ways down the long hallway, to make sure no one was around. Especially his father. He ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

'Oh man.' Trunks thought looking at the pile of 'Kakarot' on the floor. 'I guess I should clean this up.' And with that he dragged over the trash can, and started to pick the remains of the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grrrrrrr... " Vegeta continued to growl. "Well, I can't very well get rid of it. It'll leave a mark. Arg! Well, maybe no one will notice." He looked at his shoulder and scoffed. "Yeah right. Ha! What am I supposed to tell the woman? Grrrrrrr... What ever. I'll deal with it later." And with that he jumped into the shower and got on some training clothes. He wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. He still didn't feel to good from the night before, but knew he had to get something in him so he could train. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, though. He stared at his son.

"Huh..." Trunks sighed. "There, that should about do it." 

(Just to warn you all, Vegeta's gonna get a little OOC here in a sec. But it's kinda necessary for the story. ^_^)

Vegeta continued to stare at his son, who had still not noticed him. He was looking very closely at him. Almost like he had never seen him before. And, in a way, he hadn't. He had never really noticed how much Trunks looked like him. Well, besides his eyes and hair, he was basically a little version of himself. Right down to the looks he gave people and his temper at times. Vegeta suddenly walked over to Trunks and grabbed him around the waist and carried him over to the table and set him down. (Think when Trunks and Goten were being carried away from Vegeta when he was about to blow himself up.)

Trunks just stared at him while he went over to the cabinet and got out two bowls and a few boxes of cereal. He set it on the table and went to the fridge and got out the milk.

As he was going for the milk Trunks asked. "Dad.... What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Dad?"

Still no answer. He now came over and poured a big helping of cereal into both of their bowls.

"Dad... Did I do some thing wrong?"  


He still did not answer, he just sat down and started to eat his cereal.

"Dad. Your scaring me."

This time Vegeta still did not answer, but instead got a deathly look that said 'Shut-it' with out having to say a word. Trunks quickly agreed. He sat in silence, eating his breakfast.

'Some times he scares me.' Trunks thought.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry guys. I know this chapter was short. But I had a lot of home work tonight. But I still had a little time to get this up. So... Ya. Just remember to review!! LATERZ!!  
~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	5. Like Myself

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

Sorry for the delay of this chapter people. I was at my mothers house and her computer is evil. So whenever there is a delay like that in the story, just assume I'm at my mothers house, and that you should get a new chapter within a week or so. Sorry again!!

Chapter Five:

**In The Last Chapter**

As he was going for the milk Trunks asked. "Dad.... What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Dad?"

Still no answer. He now came over and poured a big helping of cereal into both of their bowls.

"Dad... Did I do some thing wrong?"  


He still did not answer, he just sat down and started to eat his cereal.

"Dad. Your scaring me."

This time Vegeta still did not answer, but instead got a deathly look that said 'Shut-it' with out having to say a word. Trunks quickly agreed. He sat in silence, eating his breakfast.

'Some times he scares me.' Trunks thought.

( Long, I know. But I haven't been here for a while LOL )

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They sat in silence as they ate there bowls, a pone bowls of food. Trunks merely stared at his cereal flouting in the bowl. But Vegeta, on the other hand, stared at his son. The same stare he had earlier . The look like he had almost never seen him before. He just stared. 

Trunks suddenly got a chilling feeling as though some one was staring at him. He looked up to see him father turning his head quickly and staring at the stove. 

'Why is he acting like that?' Trunks questioned himself and went back to his bowl.

'I hope he didn't see that.' Vegeta thought and side glanced at his off spring. Trunks scratched his head, and Vegeta watched as his lavender hair went back and forth in between his finger. 

He had his mothers hair. 

'Why am I acting like this?' Vegeta thought. 'I see the brat almost every day, and yet, it feels like I don't even know him. What's wrong with me? Grrrrr... I think living on this planet has made me to soft.'

Trunks sat in silence after he had finished his breakfast. (Weird word, huh?) 

'I wonder if I should even get up. What if he yells at me or something? But, I didn't even do any thing. ARG!! It's not my fault that he got so drunk and made an ass out of himself. Hmpf!' 

"What wrong with you brat?"

"Huh?"

"Your facial expression changed like three times in the last minute."

"S-So?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing. I was thinking about nothing."

Vegeta's face said it all.

"I said I was thinking about nothing!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, got up, and took both of there bowl to the sink to be washed. 

He smirked at the fact of how much his son had just acted like him self. He looked over at him and saw him sitting in the chair, pouting furiously. Lip sticking out, and all.

'Hmmm...' Vegeta thought. 'I wonder...'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys as soon as I could. I know it was short. But I'm trying guys!! Soooooo... What is Vegeta wondering about? Your just gonna have to wait to find out. Until then. LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	6. Doors

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

You guys, I didn't mean that you would get a chapter once a week. I meant that some times you would. But only if I'm at my mothers house. Sorry if I confused anyone. Well here's the next chapter for ya!! I hope you all like it. ^_^

Chapter Six: Doors

**In The Last Chapter**

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, got up, and took both of there bowls to the sink to be washed. 

He smirked at the fact of how much his son had just acted like him self. He looked over at him and saw him sitting in the chair, pouting furiously. Lip sticking out, and all.

'Hmmm...' Vegeta thought. 'I wonder...'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He walked over to the table and picked up his son. The same way he had the last time, by grabbing him around the waist. He carried him up the stairs, and into the his room. He tossed him onto the small bed and went to the dresser. He started to dig through it and finally tossed him some clothes.

"What are these for?" Trunks asked.

"What do you think their for."

"I don't know." He said while picking up the clothes and looking at them in his hands. 

"Their for you, you little brat. So hurry up and put them on. I'll be waiting outside." And with that he left out the door. He walked back down the stairs and stared at the floor covered in 'kakarot.'

"This must of been what he was talking about. Oh, well. I'll have some one clean it up later." He scoffed, then walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this is gonna be fun." Trunks stated sarcastically from his room. He pulled his shirt over his head and said. "His head probably still hurts from last night. He probably wants to take it out on me or something. This is gonna be a great day." He pulled on his boots, trudged down the stairs and out side to the gravity room. 

"Dad!!" He said pounding on the door. "Dad!! I'm done getting ready! You can let me in now! Dad!" 

Trunks continued to pound on the door as he thought. 'First he wants me to get dressed and come out here. Then he wont even open the door for me. Grrrrr... Fine Then I'll just have to open it my self.' 

And with that a glowing yellow ball of energy started to form in his small hands. 

"You asked for it!!" 

He released the ki blast and shot the door down. It disincarnated on impact. He walked in side and noticed that his father was not in the room. 

'Great.' he thought. 'Now where is he?'

"That's on your head when you mother comes home, you know." A gruff voice came from outside the 'door.'

"Hun?" He stuck his head outside.

"You heard me."

"What's the big idea?" He asked, jumping down from the silver dome.

"What?"

"You said to meet you in the gravity room. And you weren't even in there. I did what you said, so why didn't you?"

"Because." He scoffed. "I said meet me OUTSIDE. Not in the gravity room."

"B-but, whenever you say 'outside' that almost always means the gravity room." He defended himself.

"Well it didn't today. So get over it. Now lets go." Vegeta stated floating up into the air, awaiting his off spring to follow. He did and they blasted off into the bright, blue sky.

"Where are we going?" Trunks questioned his father.

He did not answer.

"I said where-- never mind." He trailed off then thought to himself. 'I'm not even going to push it this time.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ok guys. Another evil cliff hanger. Two to be exact. But only because I still haven't told you what Vegeta was wondering about. And now, I'm not gonna tell you where they are going. Not until next time any ways. So until then. LATERZ!!

~ Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	7. Craters

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

Sorry guys, I've been pretty busy with school lately. So I haven't been able to update. So sorry if I kept you all in suspense for too long. I'm trying to get these chapter out for you all as fast as I can. But just bear with me, ok?

Chapter Seven: Craters

**In The Last Chapter**

"Where are we going?" Trunks questioned his father.

He did not answer.

"I said where-- never mind." He trailed off then thought to himself. 'I'm not even going to push it this time.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They continued to fly through the bright blue sky. Not one of them had said a word to the other. All they did is stare a head to the mountains. Well Vegeta did anyways. 

Trunks continually crept little glances at his father. He continued to wonder where he was taking them. 

He had never been to this part of the Earth before, or if he had he did not notice. He would of just flown right over it, not even notching it was there.

Vegeta looked back wards and nodded towards the ground a little ahead of them. Trunks nodded and they descended a pone the large piece of land.

'Why did he take me here?' Trunks thought to himself. 'It's so desolate. What could possibly be here? It's just a desert. There's not even a tree to speak of. Just a giant crater... Wait, what's that?'

"I suspect that you are wondering why I brought you here. Aren't you." Vegeta asked his son.

"Ummmm... yeah. Actually I was. Where are we?"

He didn't answer, he merely started to walk around the deserted area. Almost as if he had been there many time before. He floated up to the top of a high cliff and stared down at the area beneath him.

Trunks followed his father to the cliff and looked up at him, then down to the crater below. A slight wind blew and stirred up the dirt and it carried it away. He looked very carefully down to the middle of the crater. There seemed to be some kind of dome in there.

"What's that, dad?" Trunks asked his father.

"That, my son, is my past. What I once was."

Trunks stared confused up at his father. He did not understand what he was saying. How could that be his past. It was just a broken old ship. 

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Come with me." Vegeta stated calmly and jumped down from the cliff. Trunks followed suit and they landed without a sound and walked into the crater. They stopped in front of the small, round ship.

'I hope I know what I'm doing.' Vegeta thought and turned to his son.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry for the evil cliff hangers every time people. But that's just how I keep you all on your toes, waiting for the next chapter. So I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Hopefully. LOL. Oh well... until then. LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	8. Grandpa

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

There is a nice little surprise for you all at the end of this chapter. You all were asking for it. So I gave it to you!! So I hope you appreciate it.

Chapter Eight: Grandpa

**In The Last Chapter**

"Come with me." Vegeta stated calmly and jumped down from the cliff. Trunks followed suit and they landed without a sound and walked into the crater. They stopped in front of the small, round ship.

'I hope I know what I'm doing.' Vegeta thought and turned to his son.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dad." Trunks asked his father, still a bit confus4ed. "I still don't think I understand. What are you trying to say?"

Vegeta took his eyes off of his son and to the silver dome. Then to the sky. He sighed. 

"Dad?"

"Trunks what do you know of my past? What you have picked up from what me or your mother says?"

"What do I know? Well... Ummm... You came from a different planet. And Freeza took you when you were little. You met Goku and everyone, and became friends, and of course that your the Prince of All saiyans! I guess... and... Ummm... I thinks that's all I know."

"I see..." Vegeta trailed off.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you take me here, again?"

"Trunks, there are still a lot of things you do not know about me. A lot of things that your mother dose not even know about me."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Wow. I would of thought mom would know just about EVERYTHING about you."

"Well she thinks she dose at times, but she really doesn't." Vegeta scoffed. 

"But Dad... You still haven't told me why you brought me here!"  


"Be patient. You will find out soon enough." Vegeta went over to the ship and laid his hand on the cool metallic surface. He took his hand off and stared at it. 

Trunks looked at him, expecting to hear an answer. But knew if he did not get one, not to push it. Some thing in side of him told him he would get to it on his own time.

Vegeta sighed once more before starting his story.

"All that you know is true. I was taken away from my home planet by Freeza when I was six years old. He destroyed it along with my father. I was treated like an animal. And as I grew I was treated worse. He would send us on missions in little ships just like this one."

He nodded to the dome. 

"I came to this planet intent on destroying, it along with Kakarot or any one else who may have been dense enough to stand in my way."

Trunks stood in awe. He could not believe what he was hearing. He knew his father had been through a lot when he was younger. But never in his wildest dreams could he have thought he would have to go through all of that. 

"W-why didn't you?" Trunks asked once he had his voice back. 

"Because. For some demented reason, I just couldn't."

"But... What was the reason?"

Vegeta sighed once again. "Your mother."

"You stayed because of Mom?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't ask me why, but for some reason I was attracted to her. It was just that she was so... So... I don't know how to explain it. But whatever it was, I liked it. So I--"

"STOP!!" Trunks interrupted him. "No more!! I DO NOT want to know what you did!!! Just don't... Please stop."

Vegeta growled at his son. He was opening up to him, but he did not want to hear his story. But he did understand why. He may have been going a bit far. Come to think of it he was glad he stopped him. He just may have opened up just a BIT to much.

"Fine. I'll stop then. But I hope you under stand a little bit more about me."

"Yes." Trunks stated plainly. He still would not fully understand why his father did this until he was much older. "Can we talk about something else now?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You have a question." Vegeta said to his son. "I can tell you do. You have that look in your eyes."

"A look in my eyes?"

"Yes." Vegeta stated. 

'He got that from me.' Vegeta laughed inside his head. 

"So what's your question, brat?"

"Ummmm..."He trailed off.

'He gonna get mad at me if I ask him. I know he will.'

"Well? Either ask it or--"

"OK! Ok... w-what was grandpa like?"

Vegeta was taken back a bit by the randomness of the question. But decided to tell his son. A least what he remembered of him any ways.

"He was a extremely powerful ruler. A little too powerful at times. He could be cruel to people who bothered him. But never to me. He would always fight for me. Weather I did some thing wrong or not. He was an incredible saiyan king." 

He stopped and turned back to his son. "Lets go home."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There. No cliff hanger this time. I hope you all are happy about that. I took me a lot to try not to give you one. And trust me, I had a lot of opportunities. So just for all of my loyal fans, there is NO CLIFF HANGER THIS TIME!! This time...*Stares Evilly at you* 

LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^ 


	9. Air Time

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. 

Ok people...don't fret. Drunk is still here. Sorry if I confused some of you into thinking it wasn't. But don't worry. So just in case you still aren't convinced, here is the next chapter to Dunk. I hope you all like it. And thanks to all of you that take the time to read this little tidbit of info every time. So here you all go... 

Chapter Nine: Air Time

**In The Last Chapter**

"Well? Either ask it or--"

"OK! Ok... w-what was grandpa like?"

Vegeta was taken back a bit by the randomness of the question. But decided to tell his son. At least what he remembered of him any ways.

"He was a extremely powerful ruler. A little too powerful at times. He could be cruel to people who bothered him. But never to me. He would always fight for me. Weather I did some thing wrong or not. He was an incredible saiyan king." 

He stopped and turned back to his son. "Lets go home."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"But dad?" Trunks asked. "Is that all you took me here for?"

Vegeta stared at his son. "Why?"

"Well...I was just expecting you to do something."

He glared. "Like what..."

"Ummmm.... I don't know."

"Well, what did you think I brought you here for? To beat the shit out of you, or something?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Why.... D-did you?"

He laughed. And since Trunks was not used to this, he was afraid he was laughing before he came in for an attack.

Vegeta took a few steps closer to his son. And with every step he took the small boy took two more backwards away from him.

"D-dad?"

Vegeta smirked, then lunged at Trunks tackling him to the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Trunks screamed as he did this. He pushed him father off, and started to run away.

"3...2...1..." He counted down, then flew towards Trunks, grabbing him by the leg and pulling him upside down towards his face. 

Trunks did not struggle. He knew better. He just looked strait into his fathers eyes. But he noticed something different about them. They did not look mean, or even mad for that matter. It was a look Trunks had never seen from his father before.

Vegeta smirked at his son, then threw him high up into the air. 

Trunks was to stunned to do anything. He did not even take notice that his father had did this until he was just about to hit the ground. He tensed up his small body for the impact. But when he did not feel any pain, he opened his eyes to see that he was in his fathers strong arms. He stared at him in disbelief. 

"Dad?"

Vegeta smirked once more, before throwing Trunks into the air again. But this time he took to the air, also. He grabbed Trunks' ankle and started to fly back towards their home, with Trunks looking very confused, being dragged backwards by his fathers guide. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ok guys. I know it was a short chapter. Sorry about that. But hey, it was either that or give you guys ANOTHER evil cliff hanger. And if you hadn't noticed yet. I didn't give you one. But you better watch out for next time. Now I have the urge building up inside of me even more. LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	10. Overly Stuffed Couches

Drunk.

Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. And if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.

Ok guys...new chapter. I know. I know. Your all probably yelling 'FINALLY!', or 'ABOUT TIME!'. But hey, I got a damn good excuse. Well...maybe not damn good, but it's an excuse none the less. 

Ok, well... first off I wasn't aloud on the computer for about a week. Then during that week, I had to study for CSAP's. And I know that probably not a single one of you will know what that is, but basically it's like that SAT's for 9th and 10th graders in Colorado. And being the Freshman that I am, I had to take them. Like it or not. 

So I just got done with them on Wednesday, and my brain had to recover. (It died along with my chances of getting into college with the test scores I probably got.) Now my brain is just about all better now. So I decided to write you all a new chapter to Drunk. So here you go! And sorry if it sucks, but my brain still may be a bit on the lagging side. ^_^

Chapter Ten: Over Stuffed Couches

**In The Last Chapter**

Vegeta smirked once more, before throwing Trunks into the air again. But this time he took to the air, also. He grabbed Trunks' ankle and started to fly back towards their home, with Trunks looking very confused, being dragged backwards by his fathers guide. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They flew over the small cities and towns they had passed on the way, flying back towards Capsule Corporation. Their home.

Vegeta landed and set Trunks down. As he did this, Trunks stumbled a bit. He was dizzy from being held upside down and flown backwards at top speeds. He wavered around on his tiny legs. Then finally fell over onto the side walk with a plop.

"Owww...." He stated, blinking over and over to get his eyes to focus again.

Vegeta smirked and picked up his dizzied son around the waist. He opened the front door and went into the living room. He set him on the couch and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He came back and handed it to him. 

Trunks sipped the water as his eyes started to focus. And as they did, they focused directly on his father, then glared.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?" He questioned angrily.

"Because." Vegeta answered plainly.

"Because why?"

"Because--" He didn't know. He didn't really have a reason. Something came over him, and he just acted.

"Well?" His son asked, annoyed.

And since Vegeta still did not have an answer, he decided to just give Trunks a death glare to shut him up.

It worked, and Trunks seemed to pull back into himself again. He put his cup of water onto the table and pushed himself back into the cushions. He curled up into a ball and rubbed his head into the soft sofa. 

Vegeta scoffed. He did not like his son falling asleep so soon after he had woken up. Though he did understand why.

Trunks wanted badly to just grab a blanket and fall asleep. But he knew better. He knew his father would curse him out. So he fought the urge. It was a battle he would most likely not win.

Vegeta scooted Trunks over and sat down on the overly stuffed couch. 

Trunks, by now, was to tired to take notice, let alone care. 

Vegeta grabbed the remote, turned on the television and started to flip through channels. He stopped on ESPN (I don't own ESPN either.) and started to watch whatever sport was on. This planet had so many that he got the name mixed up frequently. It was most likely football, he thought.

Suddenly he heard a slight noise coming from his son. He turned to look and saw Trunks. He was curled up in the corner of the couch, snoring softly. His mouth was open slightly, and he was shivering.

Vegeta took notice to this, and grabbed the blanket off of the corner of the couch and put it over his son. He watched as Trunks stopped shivering and rubbed his head into the cushions again.

Vegeta started to wonder...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry people. I just couldn't help myself. Plus my brain decided to not corporate with this chapter. I think it still hurts form the CSAP's. So you guys got the end of it. Sorry. Well until next time. Remember to review. LATERZ!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^

(You'll find out what Vegeta's wondering about in the next chapter. *Puts her right hand over her heart* I promise.) 


	11. Writers Note Don't Kill Me

Drunk.

Writers Note. ((Don't Kill Me...))

Ok. I know that just about every single one of you wants to kill me.

Looks at the mallet and shivers

And you all probably have a _very _good reason too. I haven't updated since, what March 13?

laugh nervously

And....ummmm....don't hurt me. But...ummmm...I don't really have any good reason of to why I didn't update. So ya...

Sees people start to advance on her with fire and pointy objects as her eyes widen

Wait, wait! Don't worry. I'll be able to update more often now that I get out of school on Friday. ((May 21, 2004)) So that once I'm in summer I can have more time to think..

Still see the people still coming to get her

Ummmm....

Laughs nervously, then runs like mad when the people start to chase her

I'll have a new chapter up within a little bit of this one. I promise...

Watches an arrow fly by her head

Uh oh....


	12. Stairs

Drunk.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. {Well duh....}

.:Tapes self to big rock awaiting the worst:. Ok... Go ahead... Kill me... {That's all I got to say...}

Chapter Eleven: Stairs

In The Last Chapter

Suddenly he heard a slight noise coming from his son. He turned to look and saw Trunks. He was curled up in the corner of the couch, snoring softly. His mouth was open slightly, and he was shivering.

Vegeta took notice to this, and grabbed the blanket off of the corner of the couch and put it over his son. He watched as Trunks stopped shivering and rubbed his head into the cushions again.

Vegeta started to wonder...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's with me lately.' Vegeta thought to him self while looking at his son. 'I'm never like this. It must be this damn brat.... how does he do that? I mean, he doesn't even do any thing. But...wait....Arg! Now I'm confusing myself!'

Vegeta growled some and got up walking into the bathroom and lifting up his shirt, taking it off. He studied the tattoo, glaring at it like it was Kakarot. {AKA Goku...or the wall...Hehehe} He turned on the hot water and grabbed the soap and a wash cloth. He wet them, and started to scrub the tattoo like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn thing..." He mumbled. He sighed and stopped scrubbing. He glared at it then gave up, collapsing onto his bed turning on the TV, starting to drift to sleep.

Trunks, mean while, was still down stairs on the couch curled up in the blanket his father had put over him. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh man....where am I? Owww....my head hurts...what the fuck happened?" He stumbled off of the couch and plopped onto the ground on his knees holding his head. He blinked a few times, then remember how he had gotten this way.

"Damn it dad..." He groaned and started up the stairs. He tried to stomp to make it known he was mad, but failed and fell a few steps. Embarrassed by his own self, he blushed furiously and continued up the stairs. Holding onto the railing this time.

Trunks stopped in front of his parents room and knocked. When he did not get any answer, he tried again, knocking louder this time. He growled, still not getting an answer.

"Dad! Open the door! I know your in there!!"

Vegeta, of coarse, was in the room. He was sleeping on the bed. The TV still on ESPN. So he could not hear his son's knocks.

"Dad!" Trunks groaned. Then leaned on the door knob, not knowing it was open.

The door slowly opened with Trunks hanging from the handle. He blinked a few times, seeing his father asleep on his bed.

'Well no wonder he didn't answer... He's asleep.' Trunks thought. 'Good thing he didn't wake up though, he probably would've kicked the shit out of me for waking him up. Wait. How come he gets to sleep. _I_ was the one awake all night taking care of _him_. All _he_ did all night is sleep. Grrrrr.... Ya that's really fair.'

Trunks pouted some then stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door. It wasn't until he was about half way down the hall that he realized what he had done. His eyes widened as he turned back towards the door.

He gulped.

Vegeta woke immediately as he heard the door slam to his room. He sat up and looked around. Seeing no one in the room he got up and headed towards he door. He opened it and looked down the hall at his wide eyed son. His eyes suddenly sliding into a glare.

Trunks gulped again and took a few steps back, laughing nervously. Deciding not to take any chances this time he turned and darted down the rest of the hall. He looked behind himself to make sure Vegeta was not following him. But he did it to soon....

He turned back right at the edge of the stairs and tripped. Falling down all 17 steps. A loud thud could be heard, telling the world that he was back form his trip. So it must be Fall.

Vegeta sighed and floated down the steps stopping in front of where his son had fallen.

Trunks sat up and rubbed his head, mumbling.

"Why do stairs hate me today?"

He then saw his father land in front of him. His eyes widened again as he looked up at him, thinking.

'Oh god... Here it comes...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta: That has got to be the worst joke I've ever heard in my life.

Brianna: Hey! .... I already knew that. You don't have to rub it in ya know. .:Pouts:.

Vegeta: .:Rolls His Eyes:. Please. That's the oldest joke in the book. It's not even funny even more.

Brianna: Don't I even get any points for trying?

Vegeta: No.

Brianna: ....

Vegeta: Just do your stupid next time thing, and say 'Laterz' like you always do.

Brianna: Ok, ok. .:Turns away from him and talks to self:. I still think I should of gotten some thing for at least trying....

Ok then. Next chapter you'll all find out what Vegeta over there is gonna do to poor little Trunks. Will he kill him... Or something else. You'll just have to wait to find out. {Hopefully not as long as you've been waiting.} Well until then. BYE!

Brianna: HA! I didn't say 'Laterz' this time.

Vegeta: .:Sarcastically:. Oooh...One time in a row. It's a new record.

Brianna: o.o; .....


	13. Guilty It's so evil Oo

Drunk.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything even remotely like it.

Ok guys, I think your going to have to expect me to update every other week or so. The thing is that my parents are divorced so I have a pretty crappy custody arrangement. I spend one week at my dads house, then go back to my moms for a week. Then back to my dads, then go back-- You get the point... so anyways when I'm at my moms I'm not able to update, because she does not have internet access. Or a computer for that matter. It's totally broken. . So I have to wait till I go back to my dads to write the next chapter and post it up. So sorry you guys have to wait so long for me to update every time... But oh well... .:Sigh:. Anyways, here's the next chapter to 'Drunk'

Oh ya! And sorry for the weird chapter last time... I mean the way it looked. I'm gonna try to fix it this time, but I'm still not quite sure what's wrong. Maybe its the way I'm saving it or something... so I guess we'll find out .

Chapter Twelve: Guilty { It's so... evil O.o; }

In The Last Chapter

Trunks sat up and rubbed his head, mumbling.

"Why do stairs hate me today?"

He then saw his father land in front of him. His eyes widened again as he looked up at him, thinking.

'Oh god... Here it comes...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, and slapped his hands over his head awaiting the impact.

Vegeta just stared at him. He wanted to kick the little brats ass for disturbing him while he was sleeping. But for some reason... he held back. He just couldn't find it in himself to hurt him.

He suddenly was remembering little tidbits from last night. He kept seeing his son. Taking wet cloths from his head, and replacing them with new ones. Cleaning up towels surrounding him from when he had gotten sick. Passing out and then having to wake right back up just to care for... him.

For once in his life Vegeta felt...

Guilty.

Guilty for what he had made someone go through. And to make it worse. He made his own son go through it.

He stared down at Trunks. The little boy still protecting himself form harm. Vegeta was still not sure of what he should do.

Trunks would of thought by now that his father would have had him in the hospital. But he was still there. Still in his protective position. He knew it would be risky to look, but he did anyways. He opened one eyes slowly, then the other. He lifted his head a bit, his arms still resting on it. But he was not expecting to see what he did.

There, in front of him, was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh... don't you just hate me?

.:Laughs evilly:.

HA! You thought you were gonna get a full chapter, didn't ya? Well I decided to be evil today and just tease you.

.:Continues to laugh almost scary evil:.

Oh and if you want to know what happens, then you better send in some reviews! Or I may just wait another 2 months to give you the next chapter...


	14. Gone

Drunk.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything like that... u.u so sad...

New chapter! Yeah!! Sorry for the devilish chapter last time. I just couldn't resist. . Well anyways... I guess I don't have much else to say this time. That must be a first. . Oh well, here's the new chapter anyways!

Chapter Thirteen: Gone...

In The Last Chapter

Trunks would of thought by now that his father would have had him in the hospital. But he was still there. Still in his protective position. He knew it would be risky to look, but he did anyways. He opened one eyes slowly, then the other. He lifted his head a bit, his arms still resting on it. But he was not expecting to see what he did.

There, in front of him, was...

================================================================

Nothing... Absolutely nothing. Vegeta was no where to be seen. He was gone...

Trunks stood up, looking around dumbly. "Dad?" He ask as he started to walk around the corporation. "Hey dad! Where are you!?"

Vegeta sighed as he flew high in the sky. Still not sure what he would do. Or where he was going. He just kept flying, not looking back. He needed time to think about a few things.

Trunks had been around the whole corporation, and still not found his father. He was starting to give up hope.

"Man..." He sighed. "Where could he be? I've looked every where. And mom's supposed to come home soon."

His eyes widened at his own statement as he repeated it in more of a shocked tone. "Crap! Mom _is _supposed to come home soon. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Trunks panicked as he paced around the room.

But then he remembered...

"Gohan!"

He ran towards the phone while reassuring himself. "He said to call him if I needed help. And that's definitely what I need at this point."

Trunks picked up the phone and hit 3 on the speed dial.

"Come on... come on... pick up the damn phone would ya..." He whispered to himself, his foot tapping. A trait he picked up from his mother.

The loud ringing of the phone was heard through out the Son's house hold. But know one seemed to be picking up. Everyone was there. But not exactly able to pick up the annoyance.

ChiChi was in the tub with her head phones on listening to her new CD. While Gohan was passed out on his desk on top of his books. He was still tired from calling Trunks all night. The chibi Goku clone was laying on the couch. watching his favorite cartoons on the television. He was still not aloud to answer the phone being so young. Though he wished it would stop.

"God damn it!" Trunks yelled slamming the phone back onto its holder, but picking it right back up and hitting the 3 again. "Some one pick up the fucking phone already..."

Goten sighed a short breath of relief when he finally heard the ringing stop. But then groaned and buried his head under the cushions of the couch once it started again. He finally pulled his head out of the couch and walked towards the phone. He went to pick it up but hesitated. As his hand floated over the phone, he thought...

'What should I do? Mommy says I'm not supposed to answer the phone. But what if it's some thing, or some one important.'

He gulped but finally grabbed a hold of the phone and answered into the mouth piece.

"H-hello?" He managed to get out.

Trunks almost jumped in surprise when he heard the voice.

"Goten?" He asked.

"Yes... I-is that you Trunks?"

"Ya... Of coarse it's me. Why wouldn't you pick up the phone earlier?"

"I'm not supposed to answer the phone." He stated looking around a bit worried.

"Oh, ok what ever. Hey is Gohan around?"

"Yes."

"Well can I talk to him?" Trunks pressed starting to get annoyed with his friend.

Goten smiled slyly. "I don't know, Trunks. _Can _you?" He giggled.

Trunks growled lowly and yelled into the mouth piece. "I don't have time for your stupid games, Goten! Just get Gohan on the damn phone!!"

Goten held the phone away from his ear, then pouted angrily and answered. "Fine... Be that way." He stomped into Gohan's room and kicked his shin.

"Owww!" Gohan awoke immediately to this and stared at his little brother. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

The little chibi just snorted and put the phone in Gohan's face. Gohan blinked and took it. Goten turned and stomped back out of the room, yelling back to him. "It's Trunks!"

A very confused Gohan put the phone to his ear and asked. "Hello?"

"Finally!" He heard him answer. "Gohan. We need to talk..."

================================================================

I know. I know. I'm really bad when it comes to giving you guys cliff hangers about ever time. But you all know by now that I just can't help myself . So what do you think Trunks will say to Gohan. Will he tell him... Or maybe he'll chicken out. And what about Vegeta... What happened o him. And Bulma's coming home! Oh no!! He he he... You are just going to have to wait. But while you do, make sure to review! It always helps! Well any ways. Until next time... LATERZ!!

.:Reno:.


	15. Remembrance

Drunk

O.O YOU MEEN IT'S ACTUALLY BACK? –Faints-

Yeah… o.o; Sorry for no update in… Like... A year x.x I know all of you have probably forgotten about me by now… So I'm not expecting many reviews to pop up after I post, but I am going to try my best to keep up with this story. All of them in fact... After this I am going to try and get out a new chapter for both Six Years and my 'to be named' story about my character, Reno. So just read on, and we'll just find out what happens to our poor little Trunks "

Disclaimer: All this time… And I _still _don't own Dragon ball Z or any thing like that… Sad right?

Chapter Fifteen: Remembrance

In the last chapter 

"I'm not supposed to answer the phone." He stated looking around a bit worried.

"Oh, ok what ever. Hey is Gohan around?"

"Yes."

"Well can I talk to him?" Trunks pressed starting to get annoyed with his friend.

Goten smiled slyly. "I don't know, Trunks. _Can _you?" He giggled.

Trunks growled lowly and yelled into the mouthpiece. "I don't have time for your stupid games, Goten! Just get Gohan on the damn phone!"

Goten held the phone away from his ear, then pouted angrily and answered. "Fine... Be that way." He stomped into Gohan's room and kicked his shin.

"Owww!" Gohan awoke immediately to this and stared at his little brother. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

The little chibi just snorted and put the phone in Gohan's face. Gohan blinked and took it. Goten turned and stomped back out of the room, yelling back to him. "It's Trunks!"

A very confused Gohan put the phone to his ear and asked. "Hello?"

"Finally!" He heard him answer. "Gohan. We need to talk..." (( Yeah, I know it's a longer one. I just thought I would make it one since I haven't updated in forever x.x;

Gohan yawned and blinked as he asked. "Talk… Talk about what, Trunks?" Then it hit him as he remembered about last night sitting right up in his chair. "Are you alright? How's your dad? Did he hurt you?" Trunks held the phone away from him a bit at the last part, then sighed bringing it back. "No, he didn't hurt me. And I'm fine, but…" He hesitated then answered. "I'm not sure where he is, though…" Gohan finally stood up and started to pace the length of his room. "What do you mean, you don't know where he is?"

"Well… He's not here. I've look every where, and I can't sense him either…"

'That can't be good.' Gohan thought as he answered. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Trunks leaned against the wall by the phone and sighs out a "Yes… I'm positive."

"Hmm…" Gohan thought as she sat down onto his bed. Trunks sighed once more as he slid down the wall into a sitting position on the wall, his head looking to the ground to avoid the mess.

Vegeta floated among the lush trees, attempting to clear his mind. He sighed as he look strait forward through the clear morning sky. There was not a single cloud, only the crisp clean air and the bright morning sun around him. This was the only way he knew how to think. Besides beating some one into a bloody pulp, that is. He took a short turn and landed on a near by cliff. He looked back the way he had gone, thinking of what he had done the night before. He thought of what the brat had said. About how he had gone to find that idiot Goku to fight, even though he knew damn well he was gone. He rubbed his hand along his the back of his broad shoulder. He could feel the tattoos ink on his skin. He could feel it beneath the skin, deep beneath it. How it had already made itself permanent on his tough exterior. He sighed out a growl as he looked up at the birds flying through the sky, catching what gusts of wind where there to guide them along…

Then he remembered how his father had taught him. How he had spent countless hours practicing, trying to get it just right. He remembered when he showed him, and the exact look upon his face. A look of happiness filled with pride. He had never seen his father look at him that way, and how he had even smiled at him. He smirked a bit at his thoughts.

He suddenly lifted up and started back towards the cooperation. Not a thought in his mind besides his son…

"Well?" Trunks asked as he laid his head back on the wall. "Any thing? Because I don't know what to do, and mom's going to be home soon." He cringed a bit at his own words as he, once again, remembered this. "And the house isn't exactly presentable…" Gohan sighed, now, too. "What? Did he blast some shit or some thing?"

"Yeah…" Trunks replied, a bit of sadness in his voice. "The wall and some other stuff." Gohan twitched a bit "The _whole _wall?" Trunks just shook his head and answered. "Naw, just a bit of it… He thought it was Goku." Gohan held back the laughter building in his thought as he stifled out an "Oh… I see."

Vegeta landed softly and walked through the open back door, but short stepped as he saw his son lying against the wall on the phone, the mess he had caused still around him. He only stood and listened, still unnoticed.

"It's not funny, Gohan!" Trunks shouted into the phone, "What am I supposed to do!" Gohan finally let loose as he fell onto the floor laughing at the thought of a drunk Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, calling into battle a wall he was mistaking for his old foe. Trunks growled as he hopped up onto his feet and going to hang up the phone on him as he finally began to speak. "Okay… Okay… I'm done" He managed to get out as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Why don't you just start to clean up and I'll be there in a bit to help you. Alright?" Trunks nodded and sighed angrily. "Yeah, fine. Just hurry the fuck up, got it?" Gohan laughed once more. "Such a mouth." Trunks only rolled his eyes and hung up the phone and turned around looking at the mess, and the wide opened door. "I don't remember opening that… Maybe I just didn't notice…" He sighed and walked over closing it.

Vegeta looked at his son, now from the other room. He had snuck over while he was on the phone with his back turned. He watched as Trunks laid his head upon the door sighing, and heard him whisper. "Where are you dad…? I need you…"

There you go. New chapter. Yes I know it's still short like I always do, but I just wanted to get it out before I tried to type out any longer ones. And, plus, I still want to work on my other stories, too. So, that's all for now. Please remember to review! Bye all!

-Reno-


	16. A tight embrace

Drunk

Chapter fifteen – A tight embrace

I just need to give up with the apologies and get to writing again. So many people have been trying to get me to do it for such a long time now I have just given in. So thank you Steph, all my reviewers and _especially_ my bugging reviews from 'Nobody Important', you really kept got me up to it, who ever you are, thanks! So be proud all of you. For Reno is going to try her best to start to update again!

-Laughter and rolling around heard-

--; I REALLY AM FOR ONCE! –Sighs- But I guess I've said that before. So I'll stop doing this now and try and get back into the swing of things.

In the last chapter

Vegeta looked at his son, now from the other room. He had snuck over while he was on the phone with his back turned. He watched as Trunks laid his head upon the door sighing, and heard him whisper. "Where are you dad…? I need you…"

---

Standing there for a short moment, Trunks sighed and lifted his head high and stood up strait. He knew where ever his father was; it would not be appropriate for a saiyan of royal blood to pout and mope about. A slight smirk lifted his lip as he walked into the living room and gathered up the sheets from the couch, carrying them to the laundry room and throwing them into the pile. He went back, grabbing the dishes and now warmed drinks as he cleared out the room.

"I don't see how he could have possibly done all of this in one night, even if he was drunk." He smirked a bit and laughed to himself. "I hope to never grow up like that."

"Well," Came a cool voice from behind the young boy, sending chills up his spine. "You know that most likely will happen… Like father, like son…"

Gasping a bit, Trunks turned his head slowly around to a towering figure. His dark laughing eyes catching his attention, as she looked him up and down, letting it sink in for a moment. "D-dad?" He managed to stammer out, staring up to his captivating eyes.

"What?" He smirked, his eyes sliding down to a happy glare. "You don't even recognize your own father? And I thought I was the one who got drunk and forgot things."

"Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, dropping the contents in his arms and jumping at him, tackling him down to the ground and clinging to him. "Where have you been? I was so worried! I though…"

A slow hand comes up by his eyes, brushing a few lilac locks from his face.

"Thought that you were hurt, or…"

It wraps around his small back.

"Or some thing horrible h-hap-"

It tightens as Vegeta brings his son into a tight embrace, causing the young half-breed to gasps a bit and tense, thinking some thing must be horrible wrong. "W-what are you doing, what's going on? What's wrong? Who died! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE, ARE YOU?"

Simply rolling his eyes, Vegeta sighed and pushed the young boys head gently. "Would you shut the fuck up already, I'm just… Glad to see how much you've grown. I've never noticed it before, Trunks. But you really aren't that much of a little brat any more." It took a lot for him to say that, and Trunks could tell he was being serious. He calmed finally and laid onto his fathers' strong chest like a small infant.

He only laid there for a few minutes, and then looked up to his fathers' deep eyes. "What's going on, Dad? Where did you go?"

"I just needed to think about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now, Son." He sat up finally and loosened his grip, setting the small boy onto the ground. "Now get back to cleaning up. We need to finish before your mother gets home."

Trunks nodded and smiled up to his father as he stood up. "Good idea, no telling what she would d-"

"What… The… FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" Came a loud screeching voice, cutting Trunks off as both the males twitched. They turned slowly to a fuming Bulma, her moth dropped as her wide eyes scan the mess. "What did you two do! I can't leave you alone for any thing, can I? Oh my fucking god!"

Vegeta's fists twitched and clenched out of the corner of Trunks' eye as he took a step back, knowing what was about to happen next.

Turning her head, Bulma's bright blue eyes focused in on her mate. "What happened, huh! I'm assuming this is your doing? Isn't it?" She asked, calming a bit as it sinks in.

"Woman… I swear to god… You need to stop now before I make you stop…" Vegeta stated calmly, moving towards the woman, a strange look flashing through his eyes.

Noticing this, Trunks' concern slowly rises to fear. "Dad? What are you doing…?"

"Get out of here, Trunks. This won't be for you to see." An evil smirk presents itself upon Vegeta's lip as he moves in on Bulma, like a cat stalking it prey.

"V-Vegeta…? Why are you looking at me like that? S-stop it… It's not funny!" Bulma screamed as he finally pounces her and pushes her against the partially broken wall.

"Now I have you right where I want you I've wanted to do this for a long time, woman. And now I have my chance…"

---

There we are, an update. I'll do my best to keep up with this story at least. But I can't make any promises for my other two unfinished ones. For now dwell upon what Vegeta is about to do to Bulma. Send in those reviews and predictions. Then just sit back and wait for the next installment.

-Reno


	17. An unholy sight

Drunk

Chapter sixteen – An unholy sight

Hahaha, see! I told you I would update more! It's only been a day since the last chapter and I'm already starting on a new one. This hasn't happened in, well, a _long _time. Over a year, I think. So, you all best enjoy it while it lasts. Oh, and I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Especially you, Moon. You went through and read and reviewed the whole story, that means a lot to me. Thanks! –Hugs- Now then, onto the story.

In the last chapter

"Get out of here, Trunks. This won't be for you to see." An evil smirk presents itself upon Vegeta's lip as he moves in on Bulma, like a cat stalking it prey.

"V-Vegeta…? Why are you looking at me like that? S-stop it… It's not funny!" Bulma screamed as he finally pounces her and pushes her against the partially broken wall.

"Now I have you right where I want you. I've wanted to do this for a long time, woman. And now I have my chance…"

---

"Dad! What are you doing! Don't you dare hurt her!" Trunks yelled, running over and tugging at his fathers' leg. "Father, stop it!"

"I said get out of here, son." The prince stated coolly, his vision still not wavering from his prey. The evil in his eyes growing by the second, he saw the fear in her eyes. That same fear from when he first scared her all those years ago. He slowly leans in towards the soft flesh of her neck, his hot breaths sending chills down her spine. He smirked feeling them, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing, Vegeta…?" Bulma finally managed to whisper out, biting her lip gently.

"Some thing I haven't done in a long time, woman… So you best enjoy this." He suddenly wraps his arms around the small of her back, pulling her body close to him as he kisses up her neck.

Trunks' eye began to twitch at this sight as he started to catch on to what his father was doing. "E-e-wwww…! Oh my god! Get a room! SICK!" He turns his head and gags, letting loose of his fathers' leg and running outside and jumping into the pool head first with his eyes open wide. Hopping the chlorine would clean his eyes of the disgusting sight he just beheld. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" He mumbled as he floated around the pool. Removing his shirt and shorts as he swims in his boxers. (He's just a little kid, people. Don't go attacking him yet XD)

Bulma watches her son leave as she laughs gently, and then shivers as her mate nibbles at her ear. Taking in a quick breath she whimpers, her legs becoming useless as she melts into his strong embrace.

Lifting the woman into his arms, her slowly makes his way upstairs and to their room. Shutting the door behind them tightly…

---

Every one: -Gasp- Reno, you wouldn't dare write a lemon…! Would you? - ;

Reno: Uhh… oo; Maybe… WHAT'S IT TO YOU? ;

Every one: -Slaps- Bad girl!

Reno: -Moans- Oh, ye- oo; I mean…. Ummm… -runs-

Every one: -Twitch- xo; That was wrong on so many levels…

Yeah, so the next chapter may or may not be a lemon. I haven't decided yet. If you guys tell me not to, I'll think about it. But I won't promise any thing. Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to go into any thing just yet. I want to think how want the story line to go. So yeah… Umm, review if you please. It is greatly appreciated, thanks!

-Reno


End file.
